I Hate My Life
by Tali NCIS-Gleek Fan
Summary: The Team gets a case but at the scene Ziva is seriously injured but while Ziva's in the hospital a certain agent decides to reveal his feelings when he believes she is in a coma.Rated T for graphic nature
1. Chapter 1

I Hate Life (NCIS)

Ziva's POV

I walked into the bullpen over to my desk and set down my bag and sat in my seat and put my things away and took off my neon orange hat when a little black notebook fell out of my desk I looked at it and quickly shoved it back in my desk but this did not go unnoticed by Tony and he quickly said "hey Zee-vah whats that" "none of your flies wax" "bees wax" he corrected "same difference" "so what is it" he pushed I was just about to tell him off when Gibbs came in and said "Gear Up" and I grabbed what I needed threw on my NCIS hat and left

…...

We walked to the crime scene a huge field belonging to the Baker family I could hear a faint yelling but couldn't quite make it out it sounded like a child and knowing the Bakers had 3 children I decided it was nothing I was bagging evidence when the team noticed a brown haired little girl about 6 years old walking around looking lost about a mile from the team then Gibbs called out "David probably one of the Baker's kids go talk to her" so I walked over to the little girl and asked her "whats wrong" the little girl answered "I can't find Talia" I tensed a bit hearing my dead sister's name but continued "who is Talia" "my sissy" she answered "whats your name" "Alyssa" "OK" that's when I realized I could make out the yelling someone was calling for Alyssa I was about to say something when I heard a beeping and saw an explosive behind Alyssa with 0:40 on it I picked up Alyssa putting her head to my chest so I could shield her and yelled "BOMB" as loud as I could and started running...

McGee's POV

I was bagging evidence with Tony when I heard Ziva yell at first I couldn't make it out and looked up but then I saw Ziva running she was yelling "BOMB" Gibbs stood up along with Tony, Ducky, and Palmer we started running back to the van a quarter of a mile away we weren't sure if it would hit us but we didn't want to take any chances all of a sudden there was a loud explosion and we fell to the ground covering our heads the last thing I saw as the explosion occurred was Ziva and the little girl being pushed by the blast onto the ground …...

Tony's POV

we stood up and Gibbs said "is everyone alright" and started talking I had to interrupt and say "Boss where's Ziva" Gibbs looked around when Probie said "over there" and pointed to a lump on the ground Gibbs started running over with McGee following with Ducky Palmer and me following suit we got to the lump and there laying there were Ziva and a little girl Ziva's back was burnt to hell and so was the little girl it looked like Ziva had tried to shield the little girl but she was knocked out of Ziva's arms with the force of the explosion Ducky felt for a pulse on each of them and said "they have pulses call 911" I get on the phone quickly

Abby's POV

I got the call Ziva and a little girl had been injured I grabbed my coat because it was cold and raining and drove down to the hospital I was the first there probably because I broke a few speed limits on the way but I didn't care the ambulances arrived and Ziva and the little girl were rolled in McGee and Tony appeared they had driven while Gibbs had rode in the ambulance with Ziva Ducky with the little girl those 2 also appeared I was freaking out Ziva didn't look good when she came in but I knew just what I had to do to get any information wait

…... 2hrs later

I was sitting there when the doctor came out and said one person could visit at a time I immediately stood up and walked over to the doctor not one of the team protested and I headed back

Ziva's POV

My body is on fire my back was burning like hell my injured back was laying against the bed it hurt like hell a scream escaped my lips right when Abby came in and I felt bad but then the pain got worse the medication was wearing of and this time a even louder scream escaped I felt worse Abby looked petrified

Abby's POV

Ziva screamed not once but twice Ziva doesn't scream it just doesn't happen I felt bad I could see pain written all over her face then she weakly said quietly "hi Abby" she tried to shift to hug me but another scream came out along with some tears I pulled a seat over beside her and took her hand she had a cut above her eye and her hands were covered in bandages the closest thing I had to a sister was lying there in pain I couldn't bare it

McGee POV

I heard a scream the whole team jumped even Gibbs but it wasn't because it startled them it was because of who it was it was Ziva Ziva doesn't scream everyone knew that wow I knew she was in pain but not that much it makes me hurt inside I looked over at Tony and Gibbs and Tony had pure hurt and Gibbs looked like he was about to yell and then another scream came out along with the scream of a little girl who was probably Alyssa Baker they had tracked down her family and they were waiting out here there was a man with blonde curly hair and blue eyes and a woman with black hair and brown eyes holding a maybe 4 month old baby girl and standing next to the woman was a little girl about 10 with blonde hair and blue eyes but that didn't matter now Ziva was hurt and so was their daughter we've been here for 6 hours Gibbs turned to us and said "we need to get to work and find out who did this...,...

Abby's POV

Ziva was laying there when the doctor came in she had blonde hair and blue eyes her name tag said her name was Elliot Reid well she said "we need to change the bandages on her back you're welcome to help" "alright" we sat Ziva up and untied the back of her gown her whole back what covered in bandages the doctor started taking them off Ziva started screaming and tears were coming down her face when the bandages were finally off I saw her back her whole back was blistered and red there was charred skin all along her sides and around her neck her whole back was one giant 3rd degree burn it was a horrible sight it made me sick to my stomach


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gibb's POV

I walked into the bullpen and asked what was left of my team "what ya' got". McGee started rambling in his Geek talk so I interupted with the usual "In English". He said "Sorry Boss Abby was able to figure out how the timer was initiated. The bomb had a camra and there were michs everywhere throughout the crime scene. He heard everything we said and waited for the perfect time to start the timer". I nodded and walked out that SOB had waited until Ziva and the little girl were right in place to set it off. He was aiming for them it makes me pissed.

Abby's POV

I'm back in my lab thank god I couldn't take seeing Ziva in pain anymore. It made feel so guilty she was in pain and there was nothing I could do. It made me think about how Gibbs probably felt. He almost lost another team member and even this way it would be quite a while before Ziva could even come back to even do desk work. Poor Ziva that's gonna kill her she hates desk work. Thats when I laughed to about Ziva doing desk work always made me laugh she always hated it. One time she had almost broke the computer in frustration she would probably get bored and start playing with her knife or cleaning her gun. Then a horrible thought came into my head. The thought that sent chills down my back. The thought that made tears stream down my face. The thought nobody on the team wanted in their head. This thought was the thought that everyone dreaded even thinking about thinking about it... What if Ziva never came back?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

McGee's POV

I told Gibbs about the michs and camra. I could tell he was mad. I need to find who did this to Ziva. Because who ever did isn't going to live very long. So many people wanted this guy dead including me. And you know me I'm not to in to violence even if it is justified. Thats when my email beeped. I had a ne message from Abby.  
>-Tim<br>I found out who bought all those michs his name is Gunnery Seargant Micheal Epsy. He did it it's his bomb signiture only problem is he's been missing for a year. So no adress or anything.  
>-Abby<br>So this Epsy guy did this I better call Gibbs this was inportant so I picked up the phone and started dialing...

Tony's POV

Probie's computer beeped he read and started dialing when someone obviously answered I overheard "Yeah we found him Gunnery Seargant Micheal Epsy missing one year". So this was the guy who did this to our Zee-vah. It made me mad. Probie didn't seem to notice when I crushed my drink in my hand. What he did notice was when I yelled when the hot liquid went all over my pants. I could mentally hear Ziva laughing and I laughed too. I miss her laughing at me when I do something stupid. But that's when it hit me. A horrible thought... What if Ziva never came back?

Gibb's POV

I walked through the elevator doors through the hallway to Abby's lab with Caf-Pow and coffee in hand. When I got there the music was on loud but I couldn't see her in the first part of her office. So I walked over to the second part which was locked. I looked inside to find Abby on the floor seizing with foamy blood coming out of her mouth. I dropped the coffee and Caf-Pow and imediatly started trying to open the door. When I knew I couldn't I shot the lock and ran inside dialing 911.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

McGee's POV

I walked into the hospital the for the second time today. It is almost to much to handle the girl I love is in the hospital along with the girl thats like a sister to me. Gibbs is sitting in the corner looking mad. No I take that back he looks pissed. It's like his 2 daughters are both in the hospital. Then a nurse came out to talk to Gibbs. I just sat next to Tony and Ducky. Gibbs walked over to us a grim look on his face as he said " Herus were damaged. She was poisoned. She lost a lot of blood and fractured her skull when she fell. She's stable but in a coma". I just stared at him no not Abby too. The doctor had called earlier telling them Ziva had slipped into a coma. So whoever this was will be dead before he can be arrested. Ducky got up and walked out the door with Palmer. Tony was staring into the distance when Gibbs walked out. I realized something we both had the girls we loved in the hospital. Even if Tony wouldn't admit it I know he loves her. Finnaly I got up nudged Tony who then got up and we both left.

Tony's POV

This guy is playing a

dangerous game. He left a note in Abby's lab for Gibbs that said he would hurt his team one at a time. Gibbs was even more pissed after that. He said that this guy would be dead if he hurt one more member of the team. The most annoying part is he hurt the only girls on the team and apparently he counted Ducky,Palmer and Abby as part of the team which is anyway I'm pretty pissed to and I hate just sitting here waiting. Ziva and Abby are in comas that's the worst part about it. There is nothing good about this case. McGee is down in Abby's lab running a fingerprint off of her Caf Pow who ever put that fingerprint there hurt Ziva and Abby. As soon as I find out who this guy is he's going to be dead.

Gibb's POV

I walked into Abby's lab where McGee was running the fingerprints. Just as I was walking into the lab McGee said "Boss I found out that the person who made the bomb that hurt Ziva also poisoned Abby." "Yes McGee I know that is that all you have" I asked. "No he has a house under his fathers name who has been dead for 2 years" he said. " Great McGee come on you're coming with me call Tony he's coming too" I said as I walked out

Tony's POV

We got out of the car and started walking to the front door with our guns drawn. And right as we were walking up to the house this guy just came out and shot McGee twice. He regretted that move Gibbs and I put a total of 9 bullets into his chest. I ran over to McGee and put pressure on his shoulder and abdomen where he'd gotten shot. Gibbs called 911.

`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/` 4 hours later

I was waiting in the waiting room with Ducky,Palmer,McGee's sister and Gibbs when the nurse came out and said "Timothy McGee's family" we all walked over to her and she said " he's stable the bullet in his shoulder did a lot of nerve damage. The one in his abdomen punctured his small intestine. He's still sleeping from surgery but he should be ready for visitors in a half hour.". This gave me some time to visit Ziva and Abby so I walked down the hall. When I got to the room Ziva and Abby shared I went in and sat down in a chair. " Hey guys are you doing good" I asked knowing full well they couldn't hear me...

Ziva's POV

I heard Tony but I couldn't talk back. I couldn't wake up. "Uh Ziva there's something I wanna tell you and I wouldn't have the guts to tell you if you weren't in a coma. But um Ziva I'm in in love with you"he said. That completely shocked me. "Oh and uh Abby McGee got shot and he wanted me to tell you he loved you. He's ok now though" Wait Abby's in here? McGee got shot? God I wish I could wake up. Uggggggggg and wait Tony loves me I wish I could wake up and tell him I loved him too. And now My back is hurting like crazy

Abby's POV

I heard what Tony said to Ziva and I it drove me crazy I couldn't wake up and say something my eyes just won't open. Oh My God I can't believe my Timmy got shot my Ziva got blown up and I got poisoned. This was such a crazy case and I hoped we would never get one like this again. Anyway I realized my chest and head hurts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tony's POV

I just got back from the hospital. This guy is playing a

dangerous game. He left a note in Abby's lab for Gibbs that said he would hurt his team one at a time. Gibbs was even more pissed after that. He said that this guy would be dead if he hurt one more member of the team. The most annoying part is he hurt the only girls on the team and apparently he counted Ducky,Palmer and Abby as part of the team which is anyway I'm pretty pissed to and I hate just sitting here waiting. Ziva and Abby are in comas that's the worst part about it. There is nothing good about this case. McGee is down in Abby's lab running a fingerprint off of her Caf Pow who ever put that fingerprint there hurt Ziva and Abby. As soon as I find out who this guy is he's going to be dead.

Gibb's POV

I walked into Abby's lab where McGee was running the fingerprints. Just as I was walking into the lab McGee said "Boss I found out that the person who made the bomb that hurt Ziva also poisoned Abby." "Yes McGee I know that is that all you have" I asked. "No he has a house under his fathers name who has been dead for 2 years" he said. " Great McGee come on you're coming with me call Tony he's coming too" I said as I walked out.

`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`

Tony's POV

We got out of the car and started walking to the front door with our guns drawn. And right as we were walking up to the house this guy just came out and shot McGee twice. He regretted that move Gibbs and I put a total of 9 bullets into his chest. I ran over to McGee and put pressure on his shoulder and abdomen where he'd gotten shot. Gibbs called 911. "Tony tell Abby I love her" he said right before he passed out.

`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/` 4 hours later

I was waiting in the waiting room with Ducky,Palmer,McGee's sister and Gibbs when the nurse came out and said "Timothy McGee's family" we all walked over to her and she said " he's stable the bullet in his shoulder did a lot of nerve damage. The one in his abdomen punctured his small intestine. He's still sleeping from surgery but he should be ready for visitors in a half hour.". This gave me some time to visit Ziva and Abby so I walked down the hall. When I got to the room Ziva and Abby shared I went in and sat down in a chair. " Hey guys are you doing good" I asked knowing full well they couldn't hear me...

Ziva's POV

I heard Tony but I couldn't talk back. I couldn't wake up. "Uh Ziva there's something I wanna tell you and I wouldn't have the guts to tell you if you weren't in a coma. But um Ziva I'm in in love with you"he said. That completely shocked me. "Oh and uh Abby McGee got shot and he wanted me to tell you he loved you. He's ok now though" Wait Abby's in here? McGee got shot? God I wish I could wake up. Uggggggggg and wait Tony loves me I wish I could wake up and tell him I loved him now My back is hurting like crazy

Abby's POV

I heard what Tony said to Ziva and I it drove me crazy I couldn't wake up and say something my eyes just won't open. Oh My God I can't believe my Timmy got shot my Ziva got blown up and I got poisoned. This was such a crazy case and I hoped we would never get one like this again. Anyway I realized my chest and head hurts.

Tony's POV

I'm walking down the hall to Ziva and Abby's room with Probie who was discharged yesterday. When we got to the room we saw Ziva and Abby dressed sitting on the edge of one bed. (After Ziva was discharged she would have to have doctors visits every week to have her bandages changed and she would have to have physical therapy for her legs were also burned badly and were weak. After Abby was discharged she would have to have respiratory therapy because of her damaged lungs. Along with physical therapy after not enough oxygen got to her limbs and they are weak too. And both would be on medical leave for 3 weeks. Plus after that Ziva would be on desk duty until she was cleared for the field by her doctor.)When we walked in they both smiled Ziva walked up to me and pecked me on the lips. And Abby did the same thing with McGee. Ziva and I and Abby and McGee had been dating since Ziva and Abby woke up the day after Probie was shot. Apparently people in comas can sometimes hear what people by them say. I'll remember that from now on. Anyway we all broke rule 12 (Never date a coworker) but we don't care. I put my arm around Ziva and Probie mimicked me with Abby and we walked out. Everything turned out all right. Or so we thought.

**WARNING: Major character deaths**

10 years later

Ziva's POV

I walked up to Abby's house with our 6 year old daughter,Talia,and 3 year old son ,Alijah. Abby her 6 year old daughter,Kelly, and 3 year old daughter,Kate, answered the door. I smiled and walked in with my children. The kids went to play with their 'cousins' on the living room floor while Abby and I sat on the couch watching them and talking. Alijah and Kate came up to us with pictures which we took we were laughing at Kelly's jokes when there was a bang and everything went black.

Tony's POV

I'm standing with McGee and Gibbs in front of 6 head stones that have the names,Talia Caitlyn Dinozzo, Alijah Jethro Dinozzo, Ziva David, Kelly Shannon McGee,Kate Jenny McGee and Abigail Scioto. There are tears in my eyes McGee has some too. Gibbs looks mad his emotion for sad but his eyes still are a bit glazed over. There in the ground are my wife,children,'sister' and 'nieces'. The guy we killed 10 years ago that blew up Ziva, poisoned Abby and shot McGee had a 12 year old son who decided to get revenge by killing our wives and children the sicko is in jail. They wouldn't let any of us near him afraid we would shoot him and we all would. I felt bad for Gibbs he lost Kelly and Kate again but they were younger. I wanted to kill that guy so bad but he's in jail and not separated. He won't be alive very long especially since he killed not one but 4 children.

The Next Day(News Headline and article)

Murderer Shanked to Death in Local Prison

Murderer of Ziva David,her children,Abigail Scioto

and her children shanked to death earlier this morning.

It is believed Jon Epsy was killed by a man named

Leon Vance who was put in prison for killing the man

who is believed to have killed his father.

**THE END**


End file.
